


Drown

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Short, This is probably shitty as hell I wrote this at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i dont want to write a summary lol heres a thing i wrote at 4 am





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have anxiety and i've had attacks like this before and it was 4 am and i accidentally word vomit nice

Aaron is not okay.

He can hear everything and yet he hears nothing, and there's this screaming that isn't going away. He forgets that Alex is beside him for a moment, as his horrible thoughts are drowning out everything else around him. He doesn't remember what caused this, and he doesn't care. He just wants it to stop.

"Aaron," Alexander calls out. He doesn't shake Burr, doesn't reach out to touch him, doesn't yell, he doesn't want to make it worse. "Listen, focus, breathe, please-"

"I..I-ICa-CAN'T.." Aaron stutters, his voice raising as though he is yelling to block out every other sound.

Alex frowns. "It'll be okay-"

"B-But what if it isn't! You don't know t-that...." Came the panicked response. Aaron's voice is hoarse, he sounds broken. He sounds scared. He is scared.

Alex says nothing, and leans towards the other man, laying his body against his, hoping to calm him down.

Aaron's first response is to jerk away, but then he settles, his body still shaking heavily.

"This will pass, you'll be alright." Alexander says calmly. He gets closer so that he's all Aaron can focus on.

And it works.

Aaron hears what's going on. The mental screaming has subsided, although he's still shaking and breathing heavily. He's just noticed the warm tears streaming down his cheeks.

Alex wipes them away, and buries his face in Aaron's chest. "Breathe."

And he does.


End file.
